Eguchi Noriko
| Imagem=Arquivo:EguchiNoriko.jpg | Nome= 江口のりこ (えぐち のりこ) | CidadeNatal=Yumesaki, Hyogo, Japão | Nascimento=28/04/1980 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 江口のりこ (えぐち のりこ) *'Nome (romaji):' Eguchi Noriko *'Nome Real:' 江口徳子 (えぐち とくこ) / Eguchi Tokuko *'Data de Nascimento:' 28/04/1980 *'Local de Nascimento:' Yumesaki, Hyogo, Japão *'Altura:' 170cm *'Signo:' Touro *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Idiomas:' Japonês e dialeto de Kansai *'Agencia:' Knockout Inc. Dramas *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, ep2) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep7) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Renai Jidai (YTV, 2015) *9 Days Queen (TBS, 2014) *Massan (NHK, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014, ep2) *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) *Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) *Going My Home as Tsutsumi (Nurse) (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1) *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban Guitar Case no Onna. (WOWOW, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009, ep6) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008, ep1-2) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories V (NTV, 2008) *Tonsure (NTV, 2008, ep1) *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *1 Pound no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007, ep7) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Torihada (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sumire no Hana Saku Koro (NHK, 2007) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Byoin e Iko! (病院へ行こう!) (TBS, 2006) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5 (TBS, 2005) *Niji no Kanata (虹のかなた) (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4 (TBS, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3 (TBS, 2004, ep9) *Fantasma (ファンタズマ) (TV Tokyo, 2004, ep2) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003, ep7) *Kanta Desu! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Itoshiki Mono e (Fuji TV, 2003) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003) Filmes *Tabidachi (2008) *Oneechan, Otouto Toiku (2008) *Chokuka Katta no Onna (2008) *Ikigami (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Hyakumanen to Nigamushi Onna (2008) *Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime (2008) *Gou-Gou Datte Neko Dearu / Cher Gou Gou(2008) *Tamio no Shiawase / Then Summer Came (2008) *Nijushinzo (2008) *Ito no Hanashi (2008) *Zenzen Daijobu / Fine, Totally Fine (2008) *The Most Beautiful Night in the World (2008) *Suna no Kage (2008) *Gururi no Koto / All Around Us (2008) *Boy Meets Pusan (2007) *Koisuru Madori (2007) *Kansatsu / Watch Me (2007) *Little DJ (2007) *Akai Bunka Jutaku no Hatsuko (2007) *Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Cherry Pie (2006) *Seishun Kinzoku Bat / Green Mind Metal Bats (2006) *Loft (2006) *Kikyu Club, Sonogo (2006) *Arigato (2006) *Two Love (2006) *Imprint (2006) *Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Ame no Machi / The Vanished (2006) *Gamera the Brave (2006) *Ikusa (2006) *Yami Utsu Shinzo (2006) *Tokyo Zombie (2005) *Pacchigi! (2004) *In The Pool (2005) *Canary (2005) *Inu no Eiga (2005) *Itsuka Dokusho Suruhi / The Milkwoman (2005) *Shi no Otome (2005) *Tsuki to Cherry (2004) *69 (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) *Is A. (2004) *Drugstore Girl (2004) *Chakushin Ari / One Missed Call (2004) *Yudan Taiteki / The Hunter and the Hunted (2003) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Shangri-La (2002) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtriz